Generally, in the automotive field, especially with regard to trucks, indicator lamp assemblies are employed as to indicate, as by their respective energization, that, for example, certain selected functions or vehicular operating parameters are in an unacceptable condition. For example, as in a truck, such indicator lamp assemblies may be operatively connected to related sender units which are, in turn, responsive to indicia of engine oil level, engine temperature, loss of engine coolant, generator or alternator output level, actuation or operation of anti-skid mechanism, air pressure in truck air tanks, headlamp selection (whether high or low beam), or parking brake engagement.
The truck industry has, heretofore, employed one or more of such indicator lamp assemblies to thereby create, upon energization thereof, a visual signal to the operator that a particular parameter is experiencing less than satisfactory conditions thereby enabling the operator or driver to take corrective action which, in fact, may require the immediate shut-down of the engine.
Usually a plurality of such indicator lamp assemblies are employed and mounted on the vehicular dash or instrument panel. Each of such indicator lamp assemblies comprises a lens portion which may be threadably or otherwise secured to the remaining portion of the lamp assembly in a manner whereby the lens protrudes some distance from the plane of the instrument panel. This, in turn, has caused problems to arise. That is, for example, because of the protruding nature of such lenses, they, to some degree, form a safety hazard if, during a vehicular collision or the like, struck against by the vehicle operator. Also, because the indicator light assemblies are often located close to each other, the light eminating from one energized assembly sometimes causes the lens of an adjoining light assembly to appear as if it, too, is lit. The same applies to the various lenses when they are struck by rays of sunlight or rays of light reflected as from components within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Such apparent but not actual energization of the indicator lamp assemblies conveys incorrect and misleading information to the vehicle operator.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is directed primarily to the solution of the foregoing as well as related and attendant problems.